


Sex And Love

by JustBeStill



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bestiality, Comfort Sex, Eating out, Enthusiastic Consent, Gift Giving, M/M, Restraunts, Sex, Sex with Anthropomorphic animals, Unconditional Love, Underage - Freeform, written 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sparky shows Timmy just how much he loves him, and vice versa.





	Sex And Love

“Oh god yes!” Timmy yelled, his voice echoing off of the bathroom walls. He was in a stall, being loved on by his friend, pet, and lover, Sparky. The mutt dominated him so lovingly, doing unimaginable things to him, things that Timmy didn’t even know he was capable of doing.

Currently, they were occupying a school restroom, and Timmy was trying to quiet his noises, but was failing. He let out another squeal as Sparky fingered his ass while licking his dick. The fairy dog smiled. “You like that?” He asked, as he licked him harder at the base of his penis, earning another intoxicating moan from his lover. “Do you want more?”

“YES, YES!” Timmy panted as he gripped the sides of the stall, his hold weak and feeble. Sparky wrapped his paw around his dick and started stroking it, while continuing to lick the tip of it playfully, his eyes never leaving Timmy’s face. He went faster, licking harder, feeling his own erection brushing against the human’s leg. 

Timmy was writhing now, fully immersed in his pleasure, Sparky having to use his magic to hold him in place so that he didn’t fall off and hurt himself. Teeth scraped against flesh, pain mixing with growing pleasure, intensifying the enjoyment of it all, “Sparky, I’m gonna cum!” The boy cried out, feeling it building rapidly inside of him. He shot his load off with a shriek of ecstasy as his dog caught it in his mouth and swallowed the fluids.

“You taste so good, Timmy.” Sparky said with a smile as he wagged his tail happily, while his young lover stared back at him, feeling so much love for his pet. “You have such beautiful eyes.” Timmy remarked, hypnotized by his deep blue eyes that held infinite amounts of love and gratitude for him.

“I’m surprised that no one has come in here yet.” The child said with a giggle, “With all of the noise that we’ve been making the past few minutes, I had thought we would have been discovered by now.”

“I took the liberty of noise-proofing the bathroom, and also locking the door and putting an ‘out of order’ sign on the door as an extra precaution.” Sparky informed him happily, “So we have all the time in the world to do as we please until school lets out for the day.”

Timmy smiled. “That’s good. Then that means that I can do this.” He stood up and sat Sparky down now, and he pressed his lips against his pet’s mouth, a feeling like fireworks exploding in his belly. This all felt so right, so good. He never wanted to stop. 

His tongue danced and wove its way around the inside of the dog’s mouth, completely dominating him this time. Timmy moaned softly as his eyes rolled back into his head, his body feeling light and weightless, Sparky was just as eager to demonstrate his love for his human as well, pulling him close as he deepened the kiss.

Their tongues battled for control, with Timmy emerging victorious after a short amount of time had passed. He broke the kiss, panting for breath, before diving back into it again and continuing to tongue-fuck his dog’s sweet, delicious mouth. 

Before he knew it, he was on the ground, and Sparky was on top of him, fucking him hard and fast, and Timmy felt his brain melting from the sheer intensity of the experience. He was crying out in tune to Sparky’s rhythm, barely able to handle the amount of pleasure he was reviewing from his pet. 

Just when he thought that it couldn’t get any better than this, it did. Sparky started thrusting into him harder and faster, as his lover’s cries of pleasure increased and grew all the more louder. “Fuck me harder, Sparky! Please!” 

The fairy mutt granted his request, thrusting as hard as he could now, sweat dripping off of his beautiful yellow fur, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted, saliva dripping from his tongue and onto his human’s face. He licked it up as he continued pleasuring his child. 

Timmy was crying out in pure bliss now, making Sparky whine along with him, immersed by feelings of love and comfort and happiness. He leaned in and gently nibbled on the human’s neck, sucking on it with all the love he could convey at that moment in time. Timmy gasped in ecstasy then, wrapping his arms around that beautiful soft fur, his body trembling with the most powerful and intense feelings he had ever felt before in his young life.

Sparky’s strong, soft tongue began to lick his neck and face, greatly increasing the pleasure that the boy felt. His tongue licked the inside of his open mouth, his soft whines intoxicating, his taste addicting. Timmy’s fingers were digging into the tile floor as the dog licked him harder and faster, whining loudly in ecstasy now, his thrusts becoming even more wild and without rhythm, his child nearly screaming with lust as pleasure exploded within him.

The yellow mutt licked his human’s mouth faster, gently shoving his rough, warm tongue down Timmy’s throat. The child whimpered and moaned softly, thrusting his hips upward, grinding the air as he kissed back with everything he had in him, his own tongue dancing inside Sparky’s mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as he allowed the pleasure to overtake and devour his soul.

The human was emitting loud cries of bliss, his skin and clothes dripping with sweat and lust and hormones, his body getting hotter as Sparky’s heat increased his own. Sparky was howling along with his mate’s cries of pleasure, blissfully pleasuring his lover, thrusting deep inside of him. Timmy’s cries grew louder and more pleased, his dog ramming into him with as much force as he could, howling all the while.

The fairy dog made sure that Timmy came first, screaming and clawing the ground as it happened, yelling his lover’s name joyfully, as a sticky wet spot became visible beneath him. The tile floor became wet with their cum as they both climaxed at nearly the same time, yelling out almost in unison, and the dog licked Timmy’s face as he panted loudly in ecstasy.

Sparky could feel it now, a heavenly sensation as he knew that he was close. He howled, loud and long, as he came into his lover, something like a fountain spurting out of him in short, quick bursts. He collapsed onto the tiled floor, panting heavily, staring up at the ceiling. “That was amazing,” he whispered, catching his breath. 

Timmy lay close to him, also struggling to breathe. “Yeah,” he gasped, cuddling his pet lovingly, burying his face into Sparky’s warm, comforting fur, “It was beyond amazing!” He inhaled the scent of his fur, peaceful and comforting feelings invading his mind.

He struggled to stand, but found that he couldn’t. His legs gave out from beneath him, and Timmy found himself falling back to the ground. Sparky looked concerned for a few moments as he was at his lover’s side in a heartbeat, calming down after a beat, and smiled softly. “That took a lot out of you, huh?”

“Yes, it must have.” Timmy agreed, still catching his breath. “I don’t regret it, though, and would do it again if I could.”

“Well, maybe we could do it again when school is over.” Sparky purred lovingly, helping the child to his feet and putting his arm around his torso to keep him upright and steady, “And, when we have time for that, I’ll do you even better next time around.” 

Timmy shivered with lust as he thought about the next time they would fuck. He could hardly wait for it. If THIS one was good, he could only imagine what the next one would be like. He felt a tightening in his pants, looking down to see that he was aroused again. He tried to hide it, but Sparky noticed it before he could successfully conceal it.

“You still haven’t had enough, my love?” He whispered, putting a paw on the kid’s erection and gently squeezing it, making the human even more lustful, and giggling when Timmy blushed. “When we get home, we will have some more fun, if that’s what you want.”

“Yes,” Timmy responded, his breathing erratic and uneven, “yes, I’d love that.” They slowly exited the bathroom, Sparky practically carrying his lover now, due to how much the boy was leaning on him. 

“Are you hungry?” The dog asked, licking Timmy’s face lovingly. “Do you want to go somewhere to eat? I know this restaurant in Fairy World that makes the best food. Anything you could possibly want, they could give you, and the restaurant has some of the finest chefs in all of Fairy World.”

“Even better than here on Earth?” Timmy asked curiously, hand to his stomach. He was feeling a bit hungry, now that he mentioned it. That wonderful, absolutely mind-blowing sex that they just had really drained his energy.

Sparky nodded. “Oh, definitely!” He said excitedly, grinning happily as he thought of all the times he had been there. “Think of this world’s best chef, and than multiply that by about a hundred. That’s how good the food is there.”

Timmy whistled in surprise. “Damn, that sounds pretty fucking amazing. What’s the name of the restaurant?”

“Its called ‘Chez Fairee’ and I’ve been there a few times with previous owners that I’ve had in the past.” Sparky explained. “I’d love to take you there, if you’ll let me.” 

Timmy thought it over for a few seconds, hand on his chin, deep in thought. He opened his mouth to give his answer when a thought struck him. “Wait, what about my parents? They’ll get worried if I’m not home in time.”

Sparky stroked Timmy’s cheek lovingly with his paw. “To be perfectly honest, my love, I truthfully don’t believe that they will care that much. They seem to be happier when you are not with them, and chances are that they won’t be home then anyway, and they’ll most likely be out on the town partying and not even having a single thought about you.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Sparky could see tears forming in his beloved human’s eyes now. Instantly regretting what he had said, the dog tried to backtrack his statement. “No, wait, I didn’t mean it like that, I promise. All I meant was-“

Too late. Timmy was crying freely now, tears streaming down his face. “No, that’s not true.” He was insisting through his tears, “They DO care about me, they just don’t know how to show it.”

Sighing sadly, Sparky pulled him into his warm embrace, running his paw through his hair, and nuzzling his face in a comforting gesture. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. I’m sure that deep down, they do care about you, but so do I. What I was trying to say, was that they would only leave you with Vicky for the night, and I don’t want to see her harm you again, like all of those other times she’s hurt you in the past.”

Timmy buried his face into Sparky’s fur as his body shook with gentle sobs, seeking some sort of comfort and reassurance from his pet. He clung to the dog like his life depended upon it, those thoughts of being abandoned and forgotten rushing back into his head like a tidal wave. 

Sparky was rubbing his back now, saying soothing and calming things to him. “I’ll never be like them, I’ll always love you unconditionally, until the end of time. I’ll never leave you like they did, and if you ever need someone to talk to about anything, I’m here for you.”

His young lover looked up at him then, his face shining with tears. “You promise?” He sniffed, his eyes full of sadness and pain.

Sparky took his hand in his paws, smiling softly. “Yes, I promise, my love. I’ll be with you until you fade from existence, and when that eventually happens, I’ll take you to Fairy World and watch over your resting place forevermore, loving no one else but you.”

He wiped away the child’s tears with his free paw, his eyes filled with love for his friend. “You know, I was going to wait a few more years to tell you, but I’ve been thinking about marrying you when you’re old enough.”

“Really? You have?” Timmy asked softly, still sniffling every few seconds while his body calmed down. “I’ve had dreams about marrying you, too, but I never took them seriously.”

The fairy mutt smiled again. “That’s your body telling you what it knows you need to be truly happy. While I do very strongly disagree with how your parents have chosen to raise you, they have given me one good thing, and that’s you.”

Timmy felt himself beginning to be overcome with happiness and absolute love for his pet, Sparky continued, “They have made many, many mistakes in their lives, but I can forgive all of that as long as I have you to give all of my love and admiration to.” He kissed his lover on the mouth, deeply and passionately, letting him know that he loved him more than words could possibly express. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Sparky,” Timmy responded quietly, “more than anything, with all of my heart and soul, I love you.”

Sparky’s heart swelled with love for this sweet, gentle, innocent child standing before him, so much so that he remembered that he had a gift for him. “Oh, hey, I just remembered, I got you something.” He said as he used his star tail to poof up a magical satchel that he usually kept in Fairy World for safekeeping.

Digging around inside of the bag for a minute, he eventually found what he was looking for, and brought it out to show to his best friend and eternal lover. “I was browsing around at the stores in Fairy World a few days ago, and I found this beautiful necklace. I thought it was the perfect gift for you, and I added a little extra magic to it. I put some of my love for you into this charm here,” he said, pointing to a little star that had a little ball of golden light floating around within it, “so that whenever you wear it, you’ll feel how much I love you.”

The dog handed the necklace to his human friend, and helped him put it around his neck to be worn. As soon as it made contact with his skin, Timmy could literally feel it, as the love began seeping into his body, flowing through his veins. It overwhelmed him and made him feel so very happy, and he knew that he’d never felt this much love in his entire lifetime.

“Thank you so much, Sparky,” Timmy said with fresh tears of pure happiness in his eyes, “I love it a lot, and I’ll never take it off.” He caressed the star lovingly, never feeling this happy before in all of his life.

“It makes me so happy that you like it!” Sparky said excitedly, licking his face happily. “I just know that we will be together forever!” 

Timmy laughed. “Yeah, we probably will be. I have something for you, too.” He reached into his backpack and brought out a thornless rose that he had picked from his mother’s garden while they were out. Sparky smiled and accepted the gift graciously. “Oh, Timmy, it’s so beautiful,” he whispered, sniffing it softly. “And it smells like heaven.” 

The human giggled happily. “I just knew that you’d like it. I picked that with love.”

Sparky hugged him close to his furry body, his warmth consuming the child and making him feel safe and loved. “Thank you! I’ll treasure it forever.”

“I was also thinking that, well, maybe once we get back home that I could… do you this time around?” Timmy asked hesitantly, his eyes roaming over Sparky’s body, taking him in a little at a time. He really was beautiful, Timmy admitted to himself. He couldn’t get enough of his pet, and his heart yearned to be close to him whenever they were apart.

“Of course you can.” Sparky agreed immediately, smiling. “You’re the love of my life, after all, and I would do anything to make you happy. So, if you really want it, than I’m more than happy to give it to you.”

He was surprised when his human stepped closer to wrap his arms around his torso in a loving embrace, resting his head against the dog’s chest. “Thank you.” Timmy whispered softly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” Sparky replied as he returned the embrace, sighing contently as his body relaxed in the grip of his friend, “So much more.”

“I love you most.” The child said softly, nuzzling his pet’s shoulder affectionately. Sparky giggled happily, overjoyed to be appreciated by someone like Timmy. His love for his child grew stronger with each passing second, hour, and day, and he never wanted to stop loving him. He really didn’t, because the day that he stopped loving him was the day that Sparky would lose all hope, both for himself and his sweet lover.

“That’s simply not possible, my love,” he responded lovingly, holding Timmy tighter in his arms and licking his face gently. “If I were mortal or a human, I can tell you right now, with absolute certainty, that I would die for you if it ever came to that.”

“And I would do the same for you, Sparky. I can’t live without you. I WON’T live without you.”

“Thanks, Timmy.” Sparky said happily. “Are you ready to eat now, or do you want to wait until school is over?”

“I’d like to go now, please, if its not too much trouble.” Timmy said immediately, holding his lovers paw in his hand. “I think that I’ve had enough of Mr, Crocker’s ranting and yelling for one day.”

“Alright, then,” Sparky said with a laugh, “Let’s go!” He magically transported them to their destination, and they arrived immediately. Timmy looked around, his eyes gleaming with child-like wonder and amazement. Wanda wasn’t wrong when she had said that this was the best restaurant in all of Fairy World!

“Could you go find us a table to sit at while I talk to our waiter for a moment, my love?” Sparky asked him affectionately, looking over at a fairy dressed in an employees uniform, taking orders.

“Sure thing.” Timmy said happily. Looking around, he spotted an empty table nearby that looked like it had just been cleaned off. It was so clean, in fact, that it was literally sparkling with magical fairy dust. He nodded approvingly and sat down, waiting for Sparky to finish his conversation with their waiter.

A few minutes later, he came over and sat down across from him. “I’m sorry about that. I wanted to make sure that they had your favorite foods and drinks, so that you wouldn’t be forced to order something that you might not like. Some of the food here is… not meant for human consumption.”

When their waiter finally arrived to their table, Sparky ordered orange chicken, while Timmy ordered pizza with a large chocolate ice cream, requesting that the cone be made entirely with dark chocolate. Their orders were immediately poofed up in front of them, and they began to eat.

“Holy crap, this is amazing!” Timmy said, shoveling the food into his mouth. “I wish my mom’s cooking was this good!”

Sparky laughed lightly. “Slow down, Timmy. You might get yourself sick.”

“Oh right, sorry.” He slowed down and actually tried to enjoy his food for once. 

While they ate, they talked about other things that they could do in this part of Fairy World, and Sparky even mentioned a zoo of some kind, though Timmy had no idea what kinds of creatures they kept there. The entire time they were talking, Sparky was slowly and somewhat discreetly inching his paw closer towards the spot between Timmy’s legs under the table. Eventually, the conversation turned to when Sparky first saw the human naked.

“I remember the first time that I saw it,” Sparky was saying, talking about the human’s penis, his paw now gently touching Timmy’s area, “You were in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower, and you had just removed your boxers. The door was slightly ajar, because you had forgot to close it all the way. I came back to get something, and I saw your naked form through the gap in the open door. You looked so hot, standing there fully exposed, your body just begging me to take you in my mouth and make you feel so much pleasure.”

He slid his paw under the human’s shorts, playing with his underwear as he continued speaking. “My eyes couldn’t leave that part of you, looking so perfect and beautiful as it was. I began to wonder how you tasted, how soft you were, and how you would feel. I wanted to have you in my mouth right then, but I restrained myself, because I knew if I did that without your consent, it would be wrong. So I waited, hoping that you would eventually feel the same way about me as I did for you.” He smiled as he finished his story, his paw directly in contact with Timmy’s dick. “And that was the day that I began to love you.”

Sparky was slowly rubbing his lover’s area now, making him shake lightly with lust and yearning, his eyes directed towards the restaurant bathroom. The fairy dog followed his gaze, knowing what he wanted to do. Leaning forward, he whispered, “I have an even better idea for that.” 

He poofed them into a hotel, still in Fairy World. “There’s no need to check-in here,” Sparky said as he lay on one of the beds in the room. “These hotels are much different than the ones on Earth. Free of charge, too, if you can believe it.”

“It’s beautiful,” Timmy said in awe, looking around at the gold-colored wallpaper that adorned the walls, and the fountain spitting water in the corner. “I love it.”

“I knew you would.” Sparky grinned. “I picked it just for you. This is the best suite in the building, and we’ll be staying here for as long as you want to.”

“Do you think we could even live here?” 

“If you would like. Like I said, it’s completely free of charge, so there is no reason for us to leave anytime soon unless that’s what you would like to do.”

Timmy stared down at his dog’s exposed penis, his eyes looking glassy and misted over. Sparky blushed. “I could cover it up, if you want. I understand that being basically naked can cause people, including some fairies, to become extremely uncomfortable in my presence.”  
“No, its okay,” Timmy said as he walked over to him, “I like seeing you naked. It makes me want you more.” He collapsed on the bed, crawling on top of his pet and kissing his mouth, his tongue wanting entrance. Sparky accepted, kissing him back just as lovingly.

The kiss was long and full of passion, lust clouding their minds. Their tongues danced and wove their way in each other’s mouths, holding each other close. Sparky broke the kiss and rolled over so that Timmy was lying beneath him on his back. The fairy reached over and messed with his fly, quickly unbuttoning his pants to gain access to the most special part of him.

He pulled down Timmy’s boxers and began to lick him with passion and frenzy, his strokes becoming hard and fast now, lust driving his actions and corrupting his mind. Timmy lay back against the soft pillows, crying out as his body was lovingly assaulted by his dog.

Sparky continued licking him in his most sensitive area, not stopping while Timmy’s cries grew louder and more excited, his pet whining in happiness as he intensified his movements, not wanting to stop until his lover came. He was going to make Timmy feel the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt before.

He tasted like heaven, and felt even better. He lapped at it with even more intensity, licking up pre-cum as Timmy cried out blissfully, his eyes seeing stars. “Sparky,” he whimpered, clutching the blankets with his shaking hands, “I’m gonna…”

“No, you’re not.” Sparky cut in, “Not just yet. I’m not finished with you.” He gripped the human’s penis and squeezed, keeping him from climaxing. Timmy yelled out as the pleasure continued to mount rapidly, and then slowly faded. 

He pleaded with his eyes for Sparky to continue, needing to feel his love. “Please, Sparky, don’t play around with me. I just want to feel good.”

“Who says that I’m playing?” Sparky said quietly, his breath pleasant on the kid’s face. “I’m going to make you cum so hard, you’ll fill buckets with your juices.”

“Please don’t quit. I need to finish.” Timmy pleaded, tears in his eyes. “Please!”

“I like when you beg,” his pet said as his arousal grew even more, “it makes me so hard. You’re so hot right now.” Sparky slowly continued pleasuring his child, making him moan and squeal in ecstasy, softly crying out his name. 

It built slower than before, but the feeling was so much stronger now, so much more intense, and Timmy loved it. His breathing was reduced to shallow gasps as he lay there basking in the moment, his clothes damp with sweat, his body exploding inside as he screamed softly, and spewed his love all over, getting it in Sparky’s fur, his blankets, his clothes.

Sparky grinned and licked himself clean, marveling at the mess they had made. “Wow, Timmy, you must love me a lot more than I thought you did!”

“Oh, you have NO idea!” Timmy panted, attempting to sit up in the bed, only to get dizzy and fall back against the pillows. “That was much better than last time.”

“I know it was,” Sparky said, smiling at his handiwork, “I’m gonna have your scent on me for at least a week now!”

Timmy giggled joyfully, his heart filled to bursting with love and happiness. “Then everyone will know that you belong to me for all of eternity!” 

“I bet they will.” Sparky laughed, hugging Timmy close to him, “No one will mess with you as long as they know that you’ve got me to protect you, and if they do, then they’ll answer to my teeth!” 

“I know how threatening you can be,” The younger human remarked, “and I also know that you could really cause some damage with those teeth of yours, if you really wanted to.”

They went down to the lobby to get some snacks, and they sat at on of the tables there as they ate.

“I remember one time, when Vicky was threatening to chop off your hands with a meat cleaver, after she caught you playing video games when you were supposed to be painting the whole house green,” Sparky remembered, “and I wanted to tackle her and rip her throat out right then. She was screaming at you, and swiping at you with the meat cleaver, and I was afraid that she would severely hurt you.”

Timmy was silent, giving him his full attention now. 

“I went over to you and put myself between you and her, to protect you. At first, she laughed at me, making my attempt to keep you from harm, but when I grabbed the cleaver with my teeth, her expression became slightly fearful. She backed up, and I advanced upon her until she hit the wall. It was so satisfying, to see her scared for once. You were just watching, not saying a word, and I couldn’t read your expression, but I could swear that I saw just a hint of a smile on your face.

She tried to hit me with her fists, but I tackled her and bit at the air inches from her face. I was so angry, I just wanted to murder her, you see. I probably would have hurt her, but you were yelling at me to sit, that she had enough, she got the message. So I stopped. And she’s never tried to lay a finger on you since then.”

Timmy smiled. “I’m glad that I have you.”

“I’m glad to have you, as well, my love.” Sparky said, smiling back at him as they both finished their snacks. “Do you want to go back to our room now so we can have our fun?” He was rubbing Timmy’s area again.

“Yeah, of course.” The kid nodded enthusiastically, “Let’s go.”

With a grin and a wave of his tail, Sparky transported them back to their room, their bellies full and love and lust controlling their minds and bodies. Once he had confirmed that they were alone, Timmy shoved Sparky onto the bed and was on him immediately, kissing him with all the love he had in him. His tongue was in the dog’s mouth again, craving the taste of it. 

Sparky whined lustfully, kissing back just as lovingly, feeling his body getting intensely aroused and turned on by their current activity. He tried to turn him over, but Timmy beat him to it, flipping him over instead. “You promised,” he whispered into his ear as he hastily undid his pants and prepared himself.

The soft whining continued as Timmy started to enter him. “Oh, god, you feel so good, Sparky! You’re so tight!” He began to gently thrust inside of him, testing to see if Sparky would like it.   
“Don’t hold back, Timmy,” Sparky demanded, “give me everything you’ve got!”

He was more than happy to fulfill his wish, as he let go and let his body control his actions, thrusting hard and fast, fucking Sparky just as good as Sparky had done to him just that morning. The fairy dog was howling now, encouraging him to go faster and to fuck him harder.

Timmy was loudly yelling his joy and pleasure, burying himself deep into his lover’s ass now, giving the both of them the most amount of pleasure possible. He continued thrusting, not stopping even as he began panting and gasping quietly for breath as his body overheated. He was focused only on the sound of Sparky howling in pure bliss, drowning out everything else. 

The pleasure coursed through his veins, the feeling immensely satisfying and even more addicting. Sparky was a trembling, whimpering mess beneath him, pleading with him for more. 

“Now who’s the one begging?” Timmy whispered as he kissed him, deeply and full of love. His muscles were shaking, straining themselves as the human loved Sparky with all of his might, making him his. There were deep scratches in the bed from the dog digging his claws into it as he surrendered fully to the love he was getting, and his fur was damp with sweat. 

His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted and whined weakly, eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure. “Timmy… I love you… I love you,” he said through his whimpering and moaning. He kept repeating this mantra until he came, all over the bedsheets and blankets.

Timmy came next, throwing his head back, eyes glazed over, screaming with ecstasy as he shot his cum deep into his lover. He immediately collapsed onto the floor, his body too weak and exhausted to hold him upright. 

Sparky smiled weakly and twitched his tail, magically lifting his child onto the bed to lay beside him. Timmy wrapped his arms around him, snuggling him as he fell asleep, too tired to even speak. Sparky lovingly stroked his hair, kissing him on the mouth before he too closed his eyes and let darkness take him.


End file.
